


Between a Boot And a Hard Place

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, Humiliation, Identity Porn, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Peter being insecure about doing roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Situational Humiliation, do I need to tag that?, dubcon but within a roleplay, there's a point with some pwps where summaries become superfluous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Day 03 - Boot WorshipPeter and Wade do a roleplay as Spider-Man and Deadpool. Boots become involved.





	Between a Boot And a Hard Place

"Deadpool."

Peter strode purposefully into the lounge wearing his customary Spider-Man suit and mask. Deadpool stood across the room, arms folded. He wore his suit too - thick red fabric and black leather encasing a muscular figure. Arms bulging, he stood tall and intimidating with broad muscular shoulders, body tensed.

Nervousness churned in Peter's gut. 

"Spider-Man. At last."

Peter's lips twitched beneath his mask, but he quickly suppressed the urge to laugh. It was such a cliche - but this was a roleplay and he was determined to go along with it.

Stepping forward, Peter drew himself up. "I don't know why you called me here, but if you've hurt a single person -"

"You'll what?" Deadpool interrupted.

Peter stopped.

"Because from where I'm standing it looks like you can't do a single thing to stop me. Especially since you don't know where I've taken the prisoners. Or what I want with them. Or if I want anything at all. Maybe this is just a fun Thursday night for ol' kooky Deadpool."

"But -"

"But hey, I'm flexible. You want a little quid pro quo, Spidey?" Deadpool said. 

Peter frowned. "What would you want from me?"

Deadpool unfolded his arms. He took slow steps towards Peter. "I know you superheroes look down on me. Say I'm not a hero, I kill too many people, blah blah blah, all the while forgetting I've saved the world a couple of times myself."

Peter spent what was probably too long thinking about a response. Wade was eerily good at improvising on the spot.

"I don't look down on you," Peter said in a weak yet sincere tone.

"Oh, honey. I know you think that and it's real cute. But no, what I want to know is...how much do you really care about these prisoners?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, puzzled.

"What would you do for them, for me to return them safe and sound?"

Peter's swallowed thickly. "Wh-what would you want?"

"I want to see you on your knees, baby boy," Deadpool growled, and god, if that voice didn't go straight to Peter's cock.

"What?" Peter asked, breathlessly.

"Mm, get on your knees and kiss my boots."

Peter huffed a laugh. "I'm not doing that - that's ridiculous."

"Too ridiculous for people's lives?"

Peter spent a moment in contemplation. "This'll make you happy?" he finally asked.

"It'll be a good start," Deadpool said with a shrug. He tapped his boot against the floor.

Peter walked forward, his heartbeat speeding up, and sunk down to his knees. His arms trembled as he put his hands down on the floor, using them to leverage his head down to Wade's foot. Softly Peter pressed his lips to the cold hard leather. Shame and arousal flooded his body simultaneously.

Peter began to pull away.

"Now the other one."

"That wasn't what we agreed -"

"Do it."

Dark and full of menace, when Deadpool used that particular voice Peter's body obeyed almost by instinct. 

He gave the other boot a kiss and made as though to stand.

"You know what? I think they're a little dirty. Maybe you should lick them clean for me."

The idea sent a hot jolt through Peter, and god he wanted to, but he had to keep up the pretence. "Look, I did what you asked -"

"Oh no! I think I can hear the prisoners!" Deadpool interjected in a ridiculously dramatic voice. "They're saying 'oh spidey, I hope we don't have to die because of something really small and insignificant that you didn't do, that would be awful!'" Deadpool put on a silly voice for the faux dialogue, before returning to one more menacing. "Do it."

Peter gave an experimental lick on Deadpool's right boot, then another. He was trying to hold back a moan, trying not to let on how stupidly turned on he already was, how his cock was already straining against his spandex. He could taste dirt - Peter was literally licking dirt from Wade's shoe - and it was so humiliating, so degrading, that Wade was making him do this -

A moan forced its way from Peter's mouth unbidden, and not a small moan. A fully-blown porn-star-esque moan that couldn't possibly be taken for anything else. 

He froze.

"Did you just moan?" Deadpool asked incredulously.

Peter shook his head.

Wade shuffled his boot forward, reaching to nudge Peter's crotch. Peter gasped, grinding down on Deadpool's boot before he could think not to.

"You like my boots, baby boy?"

Deadpool pressed harder when Peter didn't respond right away. Peter hissed in pain.

"I asked you a question."

Peter tried to steady his breath. "Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I like your boots."

"Do you want to get yourself off, grinding yourself down on them until you come in your suit?"

Peter whimpered. "Please, Deadpool."

"Please what?" 

Peter could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"P-please let me get off using your boot. Please, Deadpool, please, I really need -"

"Go on then."

"Thank you," Peter gasped, hips lifting to grind down on Deadpool's boot. "Thank you, Deadpool, thank you..."

Peter had a dim awareness that words were still streaming out his mouth, but all he felt was intense need as he rubbed his crotch unashamedly against Wade's shoe. His cock throbbed, trapped in tight spandex, but the friction Peter was getting was more than enough. Pressure built inside him, tension tight like a coil, and Peter was trying to hold back his moans, biting down on his lip in concentration, keenly aware that Deadpool was watching him fall apart.

"W-Wade," Peter murmured.

"Do you want to come, baby boy?" Deadpool's voice sounded softer, but still had an edge to it.

Peter nodded.

"Do you need me to tell you that you can?"

Peter nodded again.

"Come for me, Pete."

Like a switch being flipped, Peter let out a strangled cry, his orgasm hitting him hard, the whole world blurring as he came. He kept his crotch against Wade's boot and tried to catch his breath, forehead pressed against Wade's leg.

"You okay, Spidey?"

Peter tried to loosen himself from his post-climax daze.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah. Thanks."

Peter lifted himself up from the floor, stumbling. Wade caught him.

"Woah, there. Steady."

"Thanks." Peter looked up at Wade with a small fond smile.

"You're welcome, my little boot slut," Wade said with an uplifting lilt.

Peter made a face. "Don't call me that. It's weird."

"N'aww, I thought it was cute!"

Peter couldn't quite keep back a smile. He leaned forward against Wade's broad chest, Wade's arms coming round to hold him.

"So it was good?"

Peter hummed. "Really, really good. I was kinda shit at the talking though."

"What?" Wade pulled himself away far enough to see Peter's face.

"You know, when we were talking back and forth."

"Aww, Petey, you don't need to worry about that." He tilted his head. "I mean, the only way to get better is with practice, right?"

Peter grinned. "Yeah. Lots and lots of practice."

"Exactly." Wade said before leaning down and drawing Peter in for a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you get the title? The hard place is his dick.
> 
> (I'm sorry. Still leave kudos?)


End file.
